Many nail polish bottle holders exist currently for storing nail polish bottles. However, it is often difficult for a user to determine the color of the nail polish in the nail polish bottles when they are stored in these nail polish bottle holders. The present invention features a nail polish bottle holding device for holding bottles of nail polish. The nail polish bottle holding device of the present invention comprises a base having a plurality of slots and cups for holding bottles of nail polish. A plurality of light sources is disposed inside the base, and light from the light sources can penetrate through the slots and cups. The nail polish bottle holding device of the present invention allows a user to easily see the color of the nail polish in the nail polish bottles.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.